Archangel
by Lilith-Shii
Summary: [One Shot, AU] The destruction of West City only leaves Mirai Bulma to think if her Prince would survive...? And if he did, would she be able to hear him utter those simple three words? A visit from an angel answers the question she had, 'Did he love me'


**Archangel**

**By Lilith-Shii**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Z. I wish I did!**

**A/N: Okies, I am SO sorry about the major hold up on the fanfics, everyone. Writer's block is a bitch. But I will continue soon, Emotions will be a little harder to go on wuth but as for Abyss, I already got the Third Chapter! I just need to correct the many errors I have on it. As for this story, oh it's a one shot. So, Enjoy, 'Archangel'. **

**--**

The room was silent only with the babbling of the young lavender-haired child that sat in his mother's lap. Bulma held her son close to her, trying not to cry since her son seemed to copy every emotion she felt. She rocked the child in her arms, and hummed softly to him.

Four hours since Vegeta had left to fight the androids. Sure, she should be hopeful for him to be able to beat the androids, but something deep in her gut...was telling her otherwise. Bulma should know better than to doubt the man she loves. And she was sure he loved him. She remember the kiss she gave him before he left, but he did nothing to her after. She hoped he would return to feelings for her, even after sharing a single night together that created such a beautiful babe that sat in her lap. She hoped for him to at least to say those three words, not the words of hate but of...love. She was wrong. After she said she loved him, he seemed to disappear on her randomly before he left.

But before he left, she managed to grab him by his hand and hugged him as tight as she could. She didn't want him to go, but she knew that the world depended on him. On all of them. A small smile on her face appeared on her face as she remembered the shock of everyone's face when she had told them she was pregnant.

--

_"By who?"_

_"By Yamcha?"_

_"Tell us, Bulma!"_

_The reaction was overwhelming, but she managed to wave her hands in the air. "Whoa, whoa, calm down everyone!" _

_The only two that was on her case was obviously Goku and Chichi. Goku was estatic about it while Chichi was shocked yet curious. Bulma had to step back since Goku was walking too close to her for her comfort._

_"Guys! I'll tell you, just be calm!" She snapped, and sat in the kitchen chair. She sighed softly, as Goku and Chichi did the same. "Okay. If I tell you, DO NOT freak out nor go after the father of this child. Got it?"_

_They both nodded contently, as she breathed in slowly. "Vegeta."_

_Chichi's eyes widen as Goku slapped his knee and laughed joyously. _

_"Hot damn! I would've never expected!"_

_"Why is that something to get excited for?" Chichi snapped, as Goku stood up and grinned._

_"Oh Chi, think about it. Vegeta needed someone."_

_"He's a murderer!" Chichi screeched, which of course made Bulma narrowed her eyes. She stood up, brushing her dress gently. She breathed in slowly and decided to let out her own tounge lashing that was needed at this time._

_"You listen to me..." She started, walking forward to Chichi as she lifted her finger to the woman. "He isn't what he used to be. I believe that. He hasn't killed anyone ever since he stayed here for the past two years. All he has been doing is training to get back at Goku, but we all know how the outcome is going to be. Dammit, Chichi. Do you think it kills me a little inside to see him strive for something that he wants to badly? He simply brushed me off when I told him I was pregnant when I thought he was at least going to crack a small smile. But I got nothing! He's so damn concentrated in beating Goku, it seems he would kill himself to do so! If I knew he would react like that when I told him, I would've kept it a secret!" _

_The room was silent. Goku stood, staring directly at the enraged aqua-haired woman that snapped at his own wife. Before he could get his two cents in, she started again._

_"So I don't want to hear that word uttered from your lips EVER again. Ever." Her voice dropped low, almost each word oozed with venom. She was serious about what she said. Bulma turned, and started out the door. Gohan had seen the whole thing, and covered his mouth from stopping her from walking out. Goku moved past his mate, and quickly sprint out the door to catch up with Bulma. _

_"Bulma!"_

_"Leave me alone, Goku!" _

_Goku grabbed her hand, and pulled her from the aircraft. She turned to him, only to have her head lowered into his chest. She started to sob, but her lips pressed close to keep it quiet. Goku stared, only in shock of what Chichi said had hurt her that much. _

_"Chichi...heh, she's just worried. The fact that Vegeta only stayed here to try to beat me seems pretty off. Other than the fact that you and your father can supply him with the top technology to strengthen him." He pulled her away from his chest, and looked down at her with a small smile. "I know he's proud of you." _

_"For what?" Bulma choked, hating the fact that she was in tears. She was a strong woman when it comes to certain things of her emotions. But is it so, that Vegeta had managed to make her crumble underneath? Testing her to make her emotions stronger than they were? She bit her lip, and breathed in to gain some air back in her lungs that she lost. _

_"You're carrying the heir..." He whispered, and patted her stomach. "He can't deny that. No matter what. Even if he leaves -" _

_"You think he's going to leave?" Bulma asked in a panic voice, before Goku pressed his finger against her lips. _

_"Sssh. I'm just saying, even if he leaves this Earth, he can't forget the fact that you, Bulma Briefs, the most famous woman on the planet, is carrying a little piece of him." _

--

Bulma smiled gently, but felt the tears salt taste press against her lips. Goku died months ago, so he wasn't there to give her that friendly advice. It took a few months for her and Chichi to forgive, and forget. Thankfully, they did before Goku passed on. It was the month when Trunks was born, the only month that depression had took over her. Crying every few minutes, worrying about dropping the baby, the constant arguments between her and Vegeta.

The door hissed opened, when Trunks stopped babbling. Bulma looked up quickly, and stared directly in the eyes of her friend. Krillin. He stumbled, obviosuly limping on a broken foot. She picked Trunks up, and cradled him against her chest with one arm and hurried to Krillin.

"Krillin, are you alright?" She asked, and took his hand and guided him to the couch.

"Yeah, it's just a little..." Krillin cringed, and gritted his teeth. Bulma gasped, and looked near the door of where Krillin had entered through. Blood trail. It followed all the way up to the couch. She gaped, and lowered Trunks next to him on the couch.

"I got to see where you're bleeding..." She said, and pulled up his pant leg. When the cloth passed his knee, he hissed in pain in which Bulma found out why. His knee cap was blasted off. Meaning that the lower part of his leg was hanging... Bulma covered her mouth quickly, and stood up. She lifted Trunks off the couch and carried him to the playpen next to the couch, and walked over to the cabinets. "How can you not feel that?" She asked, and breathed in to keep her stomach from flopping over.

"I guess after being beaten on for the last few sets of minutes, all of the pain seems to be nothing..." Krillin said with a simple chuckle. Bulma looked at Krillin, to some, he may seem like a weakling. But for him to be able to fly back to Capsule Corp. and managed to walk to the room she stayed in on one foot amazed her. She sat near his leg, and took out the bandages and took out a scapel.

"I have to remove the lower leg, Krillin." She said, and slipped rubber gloves over her hand.

"Hey, at least I have one leg to go back to battle with."

"You're planning on going back?" She asked, and stared at him, shocked.

"I can't just let this leg get in the way! I have to. This battle is basically making me prove myself. That I can be as strong as the big boys.." Krillin chuckled again, but coughed after. Bulma stared down at the stump, and sighed. She started to et to work on it. She closed her eyes occasionally to keep herself from gagging on the blood that dripping off the gloves as she did the procedure. She would've carried him to the OR (Operating Room), but she didn't want to bother. He managed to go up flight of stairs to get here, so she did what she could.

"Tell me, Krillin..." Bulma said slowly, putting another coat of bandages over the stump. "Where's Vegeta?"

Silence filled the air when she asked. Krillin didn't answer her, like she wished he did immediately. There was a long pause that she didn't like. She looked up at him, and saw his face. It was grim. She gulpped, and breathed in slowly. "Please say he isn't..."

Krillin sighed, and lowered his head. "They both fought him at the same time. He couldn't keep it, each blow seemed to make him cough up blood..." Bulma's eyes started to tear up as she started with a third wrap. "I tried to help, Bulma. Honestly, I did. He kept telling me to back off, which was a singnal of 'If you don't back off, I'm killing you before I'm finished with them'. And then..."

"What? What?" Bulma asked, her tears rolling down her cheeks quickly. Krillin could feel her hands shake while wrapping his leg. She shook in fear, while her lips pressed together in pain. Her body was shaking now, as her face changed from fear to hurt.

"They both got him from behind. Not only they snap his arms..." Krillin stopped, when Bulma leaned into knee and started to sob.

"No! no! Kami, why?!" She screamed; Krillin leaned forward as much as he could and grabbed her shoulders.

"Bulma..."

"Why him, Kami?! I want to know!"

Bulma started to scream out profanity; confusion swept of baby Trunks face, not knowing what was going on at all. His face scrunched up a little as he started to cry loudly, that matched his mother's scream. Krillin sat, not knowing what to do.

"He did say this to me before we fought, Bulma. He told me that he never regreted being here. That he loved every moment being on this planet. Not because of the fights and the easy pickings. Because of you, Bulma."

--

That night, Bulma lay on the bed without a single word uttered when Krillin left to Gohan's place. She looked near the baby's crib. She stood up slowly, and placed her hands on the edge of the crib, and leaned gently. She reached down and pushed some of the lavender locks of the child away from his eyes as he slept. She bit her bottom lip, and sighed softly.

She turned, and walked towards the bed to lay until she felt something cold swept over her. She covered herself with her arms, and breathed out.

_"Woman..."_

She shivered, and looked around when she heard a familiar voice. Oh no, she was going crazy. She shook her head, trying to shake off the fact that she heard the voice of...

_"Dammit, Woman, turn around!" _

"Vegeta!" She nearly screeched until he covered her mouth. She stared, and shook her head quickly. She was going crazy! She was going bananas! She was seeing his ghost for sure! She backed off, and fell backwards onto the bed, but sat up quickly.

_"Don't you dare scream again. You'll wake up the child."_

She quickly grabbed her blue pj pants and pulled them over her legs. She blushed gently, embarassed for the moment and looked at him. "Are you reallly..."

_"Yes, I am." _

"Oh..." Bulma sighed, and lowered her gaze.

_"Don't even cry either. I don't want you..." _She heard him grumble, which made her lift her head.

"What?"

_"I don't want you to give up hope. Look at that child." _

She looked towards the crib, and watch as she noticed her son had turned over and slept softly. She looked back at Vegeta, who lowered himself to his knee. She noticed something unusual about Vegeta, which made her look over him twice. "You have wings!"

_"Will you stop screeching?" _Vegeta snapped, and narrowed his eyes towards her.

Bulma nodded and started blankly at the two wings that spread wide. They were large and black, feathery at the most. She reached out and touched them, and whispered, "Angel wings..."

_"Yeah. I was surprised by them also." _He said, and glared at them. _"Pain in the ass. The bastard Kakarot had to laugh at them because he claimed that the wings matched my mood..." _

When he mentioned Goku, she couldn't help but to tear up. So it was true. He was...dead. She lowered her head, and laid her hand against his. "Vegeta...You...you..."

_"Can't think of any to call me, woman?"_

"No. I can't. Not at this moment." She said, and looked at him with a small smile. "What were you going to tell me about Trunks...?"

Vegeta nodded, and took her hand into his. This would be the only opportunity that he would be able to hold her hand like this. He took this as a chance to show her how he felt. He sighed softly and whispered, _"Do not think that there is no hope. There is. That baby right there. Our son. He is the hope of the future from what Kakarot told me. That half-breed of Kakarot's is still alive. He is going to help. He's going to save the Earth." _

Bulma nodded, and sighed softly. "But what can I do? I can't just stand by and wait..." She said, and gripped onto his hand.

_"Do what you can." _He said softly, and stood up, wrapping his arms around her gently. _"Until then...You better make sure that our child surives, got it, woman? I do not want to see you here until I hear that you died of old age." _

Bulma smiled, and closed her eyes tightly. "What don't you ever call me by my name...?"

_"Because I don't want to."_

"Just this once..." Bulma looked up at him, and smiled gently. Vegeta looked down at her, and sighed. He felt the time slipping away anyhow, and felt that if this what would make their moment together sacred, than he shall fulfil it for her. Only her.

_"I love you, Bulma." _


End file.
